Fireteam Specter (being redone)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Leo, ODST, now Spartan and leader of Fireteam Specter. After being saved by a unknown sniper during the end of the war, he is made a Spartan. Now trapped on Requiem, it is up to him, his team, Master Chief and the Spartan who saved him to save Earth from new threats. Rated t for violence, profanity and death. Linda x Leo. Chapters on every other Thursday. Doesn't follow games.
1. Spartans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Die. Enjoy the 2000-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(Earth, 2552 October 20** **th** **.)**

Sergeant Major Leonardo 'Leo' Carson continued running as the other figure chased the ODST.

He fired a round from his M-392 DMR as the other being towered over the ODST.

It was a Jiralhanae Chieftain… Holding a T-2 Hammer.

Better known as a Brute Chieftain hefting a Gravity Hammer which Leo knew would kill him from a single hit and he didn't have the ammo to kill the alien warrior.

Leo still raised his weapon, he wouldn't die on his home… Not to the Covenant… And not like this.

That was when 2 shots rang out and the Brute blinked before Leo looked up to see a pair of shell cases from where the Brute had been shot from.

He looked around, the hill where he and his team had been landed hadn't been in an area where that shot could be made.

"Leo, you good!? We still have that Covenant staging area to clear out!"

Leo heard as he climbed to his feet and reloaded his weapon, hidden sniper or not, he still had a job to do.

He left the small graveyard of Covenant and UNSC soldiers… As grizzly as it was, they still had a war to win… And he'd be damned if he lost his home to the blasted Covenant.

That was 4 years ago… And much had changed.

 **(2557,** _ **Forward**_ _**onto Dawn**_ **, Paris-class Heavy Frigate.)**

Cortana looked at the 2 figures onboard the aft section of _Forward onto Dawn_.

John-117 and Linda-058… Two of the only Spartans… Spartan- IIs left.

She remembered when Linda had arrived for the final battle, Fred had ordered her to stay behind as he, Kelly and a few others… Actually, she didn't remember that operation, but she guessed John would need support, Linda had stayed because she was ordered to… And her contribution to the final battle couldn't be overstated.

The sniper was such a mystery to her…. Quiet, ruthless, Zen like…. cold, aggressive, self-centered, a monster…

Why was she thinking this? She was about to send out another mayday call when she got reports of sensor trips from what was left of _Dawn_.

She hovered her fingers over the controls to cryo, she hesitated before pressing down on the controls as she saw the ice on both cryo capsules thawed.

"Wake up, John…."

Cortana whispered as Linda woke up and pushed open her cryo-pod, her ARGUS-Class armor was interesting and shone even in the low light.

"Cortana? What's going on, are we back in UNSC Space?"

Linda asked as the AI was about to speak when John opened his cyropod as Cortana turned her attention to John.

Linda got her answer in the form of sensor warnings, they wouldn't be going off unless there was danger.

That meant they weren't free from danger and there was still a threat to take care of.

She reached for her SRS-99-S5 AM Sniper _Nornfang_ and found both the Sniper and her M6H Magnum weren't present, she cursed. 

Still, weapons would and could be made available…. She was a Spartan, as was John.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand motion from John, they needed to move, she nodded and left with John.

 **(** _ **Infinity Class**_ **-Supercarrier** _ **UNSC Infinity**_ **.)**

The massive Supercarrier was the pride of the UNSC Navy, at least from what Leo could see, the soldier paced back and forth, he looked behind him as the _UNSC Speeding Bullet_ was preparing to depart.

The _Paris Class-Heavy Frigate_ was going to be scouting ahead for _UNSC Infinity_ which would be departing 30 minutes after the frigate did.

Leo patted his M6H2 Tactical Magnum, it was time to get suited up, he and his team would be the first boots on the ground when they arrived and he couldn't wait to be deployed.

After all, it would make them the first Spartan-IVs to be deployed on a mission since… The Raid on the UNSC _Infinity_. ____

"Specter, get suited up, we're on the first Pelican off this boat when we get there!"

Leo ordered as he heard a dozen or so comments or so before he turned and looked at the case which contained his Gen-2 Mjolnir Armor.

Little did he, nor the Spartans lightyears away know what would be happening soon.

And they wouldn't be ready.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! As for the back and forth? It was to set up the cast…. I got inspired to write this chapter after seeing Linda's upcoming comic! I also want to point out Linda has a major role in the story… Next chapter will be on next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Transit

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 1000-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **UNSC Forward onto Dawn**_ **,** _ **Paris-**_ **Heavy Class Frigate.)**

Linda shot another Grunt before stepping over it and tossing the empty Type-51 Covenant Carbine to the side.

It floated off into space as Linda drew _Nornfang_ and fired, nailing an Elite Ranger in the head and causing it to float off, dead.

They had been boarded by Covenant… Maybe a splinter Sect or so, but definitely the Covenant and about maybe a dozen Light Cruisers…. That, and the dozens of dead Covenant troops the two Spartans had slain to get here…

She heard the sound of a _Hyperion_ -Class Nuclear Missile launching before it hit a Covenant Light Cruiser trying to glass them, shattering the ship into pieces.

Make that 11… Then the weirdest part happened.

The planet, which had been scanning them… At least from what she heard from Cortana… SCANNED Chief before opening.

Linda watched the Covenant fleet vanish into the planet and she had a bad feeling thing weren't going so well, they ran for the inside to find an escape pod off the wreckage as the ship began to get sucked into Requiem.

Just as she got inside, she heard the creak of the ceiling above her and then something hit the back of her head… Which then was followed by blackness.

 **(UNSC Paris Class Heavy Frigate-** _ **Speeding Bullet**_ **.)**

Leo flexed the Overlocking armor on his legs and then locked the XV-27 Shifting armor greaves on his modified RANGER-Class MJOLNIR armor before locking a M395 DMR and a M6H Tactical Magnum to his leg.

Most Ranger Helmets put information over good visibility… Leo had solved that by enhancing the sensors in the helmet, allowing him to get both traits…. He also had his armor in Grey and Blue with a Black lenses for the eyes.

There was more armor coming to _Infinity_ …. But they weren't on _Infinity_ at present and Leo wouldn't argue, his armor matched with what he usually liked to do… Go it alone.

Guessed he would have to wait for his chance at COMMANDO or DEADEYE.

"Spartan Leo, report with rest of Fireteam Specter and Blue Team to Hanger Bay…. Repeat, Spartans report to Hanger Bay…"

Leo heard as he clicked his helmet shut before marching out of the room.

Fireteam Specter…. A team designed for work not suitable for regular work… They were designed for Asymmetrical work, assassination, infiltration, intelligence… And the famous work…. Black Ops.

If they were being sent ahead of the flagship of the UNSC Navy and its first _Infinity_ -Class Supercarrier, then either it was super important… Or they had something to handle….

The fact that the most lethal and well-known Spartans had also been aboard their warship all but confirmed this.

If only he knew what would be happening in an hour….

 **(UNSC** _ **Forward onto Dawn,**_ **5 Minutes later.)**

Linda groaned as she pushed a piece of wreckage off her before grabbing her rifle.

She looked around as she used _Nornfang_ to climb to her feet, steadying herself on the SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle.

Her muscles ached, she felt heavy… And she felt pain, she shrugged her shoulders.

That was good, pain kept her alert… Made her realize just how serious she would have to be….

"Linda?"

Chief said as Linda climbed to her feet and looked around, the _Forward onto Dawn_ …. What was left of the pitiful ship was gone…. There was nothing left but wreckage…. But judging by the fact that some of said wreckage was smooth and purple, it seemed the Covenant hadn't faired much better then they.

"I'm good."

Linda said simply as the sniper began to look around for anything else that would aid them, weapons, information…

If they were going to be stuck here, then they would slay every Covenant Soldier they found… That was what Spartans did best.

 **(** _ **UNSC Speeding Bullet**_ **, time to arrival at Requiem, 50 minutes... Estimated.)**

Leo was Captain by the time the war ended, the few battles at Earth and the last arc of the war carried him up 3 ranks… Although Spartan IVs were all considered equal and from what he heard, they bared no formal rank.

Despite this Fred-104 and Kelly-087 still saluted him when he and the rest of Fireteam Specter entered.

While some members of the 8 Spartan team were formerly part of his ODST squad, 1 or 2 were new….

"From one branch of the UNSC… And I can't believe I'm saying this…. Its damn good to see you both…"

Leo said as the 10 Spartans stopped in front of a G79 Pelican Dropship.

"It surprises you how damn quick the swabbies took to creating new stuff to replace the old stuff? I mean, the G79 is good… But the G77 is still the original…."

Sam heard from one of his Spartans who wore Red and White ENFORCER-class MJOLNIR class and wielding a M379 SAW… He knew her name was Wendy if he had heard right… The heavy weapons specialist of the team.

"Yeah, well…. We aren't in charge of the money flow in the UNSC… So therefor, we should just do the work that gets us our paychecks signed… And whatever happens within the military that is above our paygrade is something we should just let be…"

Leo stated before he heard another announcement over the communication system of the Frigate.

"Attention, we have miscalculated, due to this, we have recalculated that it will take 10 minutes to reach the coordinates instead of 50… All Ground forces are to be deployed asap upon arrival… That is all."

All 8 Spartans heard from the pa.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to be next chapter to be Fireteam Specter meeting Linda and Master Chief… And this will be the last of the cuts… Next chapter will show Fireteam Specter and the rest of Blue Team meeting Linda and Chief. Until Next, Next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 1200-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Requiem**_ **.)**

Leo swung his DMR around as he and the rest of his squad and Kelly and Fred leapt off the Pelican which turned and sped away.

When _Speeding Bullet_ had entered the system, they had received a UNSC Beacon on the planet…. If it could be called that…. Instead of risking their entire ship, they had sent in the Spartans.

"Amanda, see anything?"

Leo asked his sniper as the Purple and White Recon Clad Spartan looked through her SRS99-S5-AM Sniper before shaking her head.

"Negative, we can head into the crash site…."

Amanda said as Leo nodded and walked ahead of the group.

"Fred, you want to take point or me?"

Leo asked, he would have chuckled at the irony, ODSTs and Spartans used to have a rivalry that made the ODSTs want to beat their super soldier counterparts.

But considering Leo and his squad had become what they hated, Leo had decided to bury the hatchet….

"I'll take point, sir…. By the look of some of that wreckage, it seems the Covenant might be here…"

Fred said as he and Kelly took point as Leo moved behind Fred to watch his flank as they moved in.

"Covenant died out after the Ark…. Then again, after Sanghelios proved there are spin off fractions…. I wouldn't be surprised…"

Leo muttered as they climbed up a ledge and Leo turned to the rest of Fireteam Specter, doing a quick mental check of who they were.

"Wait up… Fred, Kelly and I will move in, Amanda, Wendy, Ethan, Damien, Adam, James, and Thomas? Stay here… I don't want anything ripping through our flank."

Leo ordered as he looked over the other Spartans in Fireteam Squad.

Ethan, former Army and the team's close-range specialist, wielding a M45 Tactical Shotgun a M6H Magnum, he wore Red and Black Enforcer MJOLNIR.

Damien, the team's pilot and a former Air Force soldier… He wielded a M20 SMG and a Magnum, he wore Cobalt and White Aviator class MJOLNIR Armor.

James was an ODST like him and the team's intelligence officer, Wearing White and Purple C.I.O armor and he had a MA5D Assault Rifle and Magnum for backup.

Adam was another ODST who wore black and blue ODST MJOLNIR armor and used an ARC 920 Railgun and a M363 Sticky Detonator as a backup weapon, being the team's assault specialist.

And Thomas, the team's medic, wore red and Brown Soldier MJOLNIR and carried a MLRS-1 HGL Hydra and a Magnum… Something Leo had never found time to question with the former Army soldier.

Leo turned and walked in-between both Kelly and Fred, making sure his DMR was sweeping back and forth around the wreckage.

As soon as he stepped on a piece of debris, he heard the clack of a sniper and looked up to see a Spartan in brown AGRUS Armor and an all too familiar Spartan with Modified IV Armor.

"John? Linda?"

Kelly asked as she lowered _Oathsworn_ as Fred and Leo lowered their DMRS.

Linda lowered Nornfang and leapt down from her perch as John lowered his MA5D. 

"I thought you were K.I.A after the Ark, Admiral Hood couldn't find what happened to the _Dawn_ after the Ark… Damn you Spartans are hard to kill."

Leo stated as Chief and Linda walked over to the trio as Kelly made the Spartan Smile, whipping two of her fingers across the helmet of her _HERMES_ Class MJOLNIR Armor.

Linda and John did the same as Leo turned and put 2 fingers to his helmet.

" _Speeding Bullet_ , this is Leo… We have a hell of a find down here, the Master Chief and Sierra-058, requesting clearance to return before continuing exploration op…"

Leo explained before getting static from the other end as he blinked in confusion.

"The hell? _Speeding Bullet,_ do you copy?"

Leo asked before getting more static as he walked back to Blue Team.

"I can't contact our ship…. I can't tell if they want us to return to the ship or continue this op…"

Leo stated as they heard a noise and looked up to see a trio of Phantoms fly overhead, Leo turned to John.

"Covenant?"

Leo asked, wondering if this was the Sword of Sanghelios or another of the damned Covvies spin off faction.

"Covenant, they're here for something…"

Linda put in as Leo looked at her, something seemed… Familiar about the Spartan, something Leo couldn't put his finger on.

"Then I guess we have a mission…"

Kelly put in as the rest of Fireteam Specter walked in at this moment as Leo turned to them to give orders.

"We're moving out, Wendy, find us a ride out of here… We got Covenant here, getting caught out in the open isn't how I want this to go…"

Leo ordered as the Spartans looked at Linda and John and blinked under their helmets in shock.

"Holy…. Damn, is that…."

Adam put in, summing up the squad's feelings as Leo nodded before Leo motioned with his DMR.

"Sooner we get communications up and running, sooner we can tell the Calvary to come running… Now, let's see if anything survived the _Dawn's_ …. Landing…"

Leo said as a few of the Spartans… The IVs, chuckled at the understatement.

John and Linda took point as Fred and Kelly, followed by Leo and his squad moved out, Amanda took in their surroundings.

"This place… Its Forerunner, isn't it? Reminds me of Onyx."

She said as Cortana, who Leo had no idea was around spoke up.

"I've been pulling files and the architecture is quite similar to both Delta Halo and the Ark…. Then again…"

The A.I put in before Leo's systems glitched for a second, the Spartan turned to Master Chief, the Spartan didn't look at him. They soon made it to a twisted piece of metal that housed several M12 Force Application Vehicles.

But all the Spartans knew them as a much simpler name: Warthogs.

"Well… Guess we got lucky…"

Leo put in before climbing into the passage seat of one of the 5 Warthogs as Linda took the gunner seat and Master Chief the driver seat.

Fred, Kelly and Amanda took another Warthog, Adam, Thomas and Wendy another, and Ethan, Damien, and James into a third one.

"Ok… So, let me sum things up… We are going to shut down whatever is jamming us, stop the Covenant from finding whatever the hell they want down here… And then we call in the _Speeding Bullet_ for Reinforcements?"

Leo stated, all of the others nodded, the UNSC Convoy revved up and then peeled up as the Warthogs peeled out.

As they rolled out of the hanger, Leo could only wonder what they would face up ahead.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! So, the Spartans have met up with Linda and Master Chief… As for the romance? It will start next chapter…. I also want to put in next chapter would be 2000 or so words I want to also point out this story wont entirely be following Halo 4 somewhat. Next chapter will be on Next Saturday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Carving a Path

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 2200-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Requiem**_ **.)**

Leo ducked behind a Covenant Barricade as he reloaded his DMR, Kelly charged the Storm Elite before shooting him twice with _Oathsworn_ , killing it as Amanda shot a Storm Jackal.

"I didn't expect the Covenant to dig in like this…. Whatever the hell is here, they're going to fight for it…."

Leo muttered as he walked down the hill, he still swept his DMR back, glad he had packed extra ammo on his armor.

He heard the sound of an Energy Sword and turned to see Elite Commander as he brought up his DMR before 2 Sniper Shots rang out.

The Elite fell dead as Linda dropped her empty magazine and loaded another one as Fred took out a Warrior Elite with a slash to its stomach before kicking it to the ground.

Ahead of the slain Covenant soldiers was Master Chief, Leo hurried to get to him before spotting more Type-44 Phantoms moving towards a small tower like structure in the distance.

"Their moving in more troops up ahead…. Guess their preparing for a siege…"

Leo stated as he looked behind him at the slain Grunts, Jackals and Elites they pushed through.

Leo frowned, if the Covenant were sending in troops for the Spartans to fight, why not Hunters or something tougher?

"I'll let you take point, Chief…. Experience trumps rank."

Leo stated as Chief nodded and moved past them with the rest of Blue Team.

Leo, Ethan and Wendy moved in, Linda took cover on a higher ledge, pointing _Nornfang_ at the Elite Commander as Leo and Chief took cover behind a set of Rocks.

Leo spotted a pair of Jackal Snipers above them and tapped Fred on the shoulder before pointing at the Jackals.

Fred nodded as Leo and he lined up their shots.

He turned to Chief and made a motion to open fire when he and Fred did.

Adam and Kelly moved in to take out 2 Elite Rangers as both readied their knives.

Leo and Fred fired and the Snipers crashed to the ground as Adam and Kelly leapt at the Elites, they turned only for Kelly to blast off 2 shots and kill one as Adam stabbed the other.

Wendy and Chief opened fire, spraying the Storm Grunts and Jackals as they crashed to the ground.

Leo turned and blasted out 4 shots, 3 Imperial Grunts crashed to the ground as Plasma Fire blasted back at them.

Leo returned fire and a duo of Grunts fell dead as Linda squeezed off a shot and a Storm Elite crashed dead.

Amanda fired the next shot and another Storm Elite crashed to the ground.

"Move up!"

Leo ordered as he rolled into the fire and fired off 3 more Shots, felling a trio of Grunts as Chief moved up, firing and taking out 3 Jackals before being forced to reload.

Leo rushed a Storm Elite as he unsheathed his Combat Knife before tackling the Sangheili and then stabbing the Elite.

He stepped off the Elite before a few rounds hit him and caused his shields to fall. Leo looked up to see a Zealot as he rolled out of the way.

"Zealot, up on the spire!"

Leo yelled as the Zealot fired his Concussion Rifle at the Spartans as more Jackal Snipers appeared.

"You got to be kidding me…"

Leo hissed out as he rolled to the side before rushing into the spire, Chief with him.

He could hear the sounds of Gunfire behind him as he and Chief climbed the spire and came out where the Zealot was.

Then both Spartans heard a war cry as the Cloaked Zealot leaped at them, he landed on Chief and knocked his Rifle away.

Leo turned to fire his DMR before the Zealot lashed out with a kick, knocking his gun away.

Leo cursed and rolled away as the Zealot tried to execute Chief.

That was when the Semi Armor Piercing Explosive slugs of Leo's M6H Magnum slammed into its back.

The Zealot growled and charged Leo who continued to fire, draining its shields.

The Zealot slammed Leo into the edge of the spire, draining his shields and making his Magnum slide away.

"And now you will die, Daemon, for the glory of the Di-…"

The Zealot hissed before a sniper round split the air, they all froze.

The Zealot grunted before collapsing to the ground. Leo looked over the edge to see Linda with a smoking rifle as Leo looked at the sniper in awe.

"Damn…. Remind me not to tick her off…"

Leo said as he grabbed his DMR as he kicked Chief his MA5D. Leo holstered his Magnum to his thigh as he reloaded the pistol. Before putting it on his armor.

"Zealots…. I hate those guys…"

Leo muttered as he kicked the slain Zealot to make sure it was dead before Fred and Kelly appeared, followed by the rest of Fireteam Specter.

"Glad that Hingehead is dead…"

Amanda muttered as Chief grabbed something off the Zealot and looked over it.

"Active Camo, I've seen it before… Must be standard issue for some of them…"

Ethan said as Chief attached the device to his armor, Leo turned to Linda to speak.

"Thanks for the shot, if you hadn't done that, he would have gutted me like a fish…"

Leo said as Linda turned to look at the Zealot.

"No problem, I had to wait for a clean shot with the Jackals trying to hit me… I couldn't hit him until he knocked you to the edge."

Linda said as Leo chuckled at this as the others started to leave.

"As long as I didn't die, I'd be glad to be your bait….… C'mon, we have to shut down whatever is jamming the comms."

Leo said before he and the Sniper left, they soon caught up to the others.

This led to a chamber before floating machines rose up to greet them.

Leo lowered his DMR, he had seen the machines before, as had Chief as he lowered his MA5D as well.

"Sentinels."

Chief put in as Leo walked up next to the legendary Spartan.

"I haven't seen one since the second Halo..."

Leo said before the platform rose and showed slain Covenant soldiers who had been killed by the Sentinels.

"I guess they don't like the Covenant…"

Leo said as the 11 Spartans dropped into the room, sweeping their guns back and forth before they noticed a Forerunner Glyph in the room.

"What does that read?"

Chief asked as Cortana spoke up, making Leo turn to him before turning back to the room.

"Guardianship for all things lies with those whose evolution is the most complete, the Mantle of Responsibility shelters all… Interesting…"

Cortana said as Leo walked next to Chief.

"Doesn't help us get back to the ship…. And we should lock down this room…. Covenant are going to come looking for us after the path we just cut through their infantry."

Leo put in as he turned and walked past Chief, he was drawn to the console in the back of the room, Fred walked to help him, Leo turned and aimed his DMR at the passage behind them.

"I don't like this, we just cut through 2 or 3 Platoons of Covenant infantry and they don't send anyone to attack us now that we're holed up here?"

Adam asked as Leo turned to his Assault Specialist as the room started to blink.

"I think you just jinxed us, Adam…"

Leo said before Chief moved past them at the moment, Leo, Fred, Linda, Kelly and the others of Fireteam Specter watched him go.

"Specter, lock down the room… The Covenant are going to break in here soon… And I want to give them a warm welcome…"

Leo said before he heard the familiar whirling of a Phantom dropship before 4 of them pulled up to the room before Storm Elites, Storm Jackals, Storm Grunts, Imperial Grunts, Heavy Grunts and Ranger soldiers leapt into the room.

"DAMN IT, GET TO COVER!"

Leo yelled before the Covenant soldiers opened fire, Leo rolled behind a pillar and turned and fired his DMR at the Covenant, downing a trio of Storm Grunts and 2 Storm Jackals.

He dropped an empty magazine and slammed another into his DMR as he turned to see Fred stab a Ranger Elite before rolling out of the way of Needler fire.

Linda fired and 2 Storm Elites fell dead, Leo shot a Jackal Sniper as Wendy shot another Storm Elite.

Leo rushed one of the Elites before tackling the Elite and stabbing it in the chest.

"Damn it, why can't they back off?"

Leo asked before Linda shot another 2 more Elites, the rest of the Covenant troops backed off.

Leo pulled a M9 Frag Grenade before throwing it at the Covenant troops, the last of the Grunts were blown away as Leo shot the last 3 Jackals before the last two Elites rushed the Spartans.

Linda shot 1 Storm Elite as Leo watched Kelly rush the Elite and snap its neck as the room fell silent.

The Spartans stood with the bodies of Covenant soldiers as the room lit back up.

"I guess Chief fixed whatever was broken…"

Leo said as he put his DMR on his back, Linda dropped an empty magazine from the sniper before pulling a fresh one and slamming it into the weapon with an interesting _CLACK_.

Chief moved past them as Linda put her weapon on her back as did the rest of the Spartans.

Leo turned to see Chief doing something with the console in the back of the room.

The word _Infinity_ came up, Leo turned to Chief after this.

"Wait, did you say _Infinity_? As in the _UNSC Infinity_? The same Supercarrier what was supposed to be coming to Requiem after the artifact we found?"

Leo asked as Chief nodded, Leo turned to the others, sighing as he did so.

"Great, the ship we were supposed to report to and we can't say anything to them… I'm surprised _Speeding Bullet_ isn't coming down here see what the hell is going on?"

Leo asked as the Spartans leapt up to the platform before looking at Chief.

"What's the game plan? What do we do now?"

Leo asked as Fred turned to him to speak.

"We have to go to the core of the planet…. Whatever is blocking our comms is down there…"

The Spartan put in as Leo blinked under his helmet before slowly nodding.

"Ok… Deeper down the rabbit hole we go…. We probably have another 2 or 3 Covenant Platoons between us and the portal to the core…. Let's punch through that and shut down whatever is blocking us from talking to the bosses upstairs, Spartans…"

Leo said as he pulled his DMR off his back as he and the rest of his Spartans did, Blue Team followed them as they entered a small antechamber with 4 devices, Leo grabbed one and examined it.

"Huh… Looks like Forerunner tech…. I think the techs on our ride home will want to see this…"

Leo said before pulling it into his armor as Linda, Fred and Chief grabbed the other units before they walked through the door.

They came out to a bridge where 2 Banshees flew overhead and Storm Elites and Grunts patrolled the bridge with a few Storm Jackals and Jackals Majors as well.

The Spartans took cover as a Banshee flew over their head, Linda trained her gun on the aircraft.

"Crap… Air support…. And they have troops on the top and bottom of the bridge… I say we take both the bottom and top in teams of 4…"

Leo said before Linda fired twice and both Banshees slammed into the bridge before crashing into the abyss below them.

"Or you could screw their air support over and we do this directly… Ok then."

Leo said before leaping over the cover, drawing his magnum and shooting 3 of the Grunts as he landed in a crouch, his gun smoking.

"Demons, kill them!"

A Storm Elite yelled before Chief killed him with a burst of gunfire.

Leo noticed Adam, Damien, Thomas and James had yet to fire their guns.

He could only guess why they hadn't yet, Leo shot 2 Grunts aiming at Chief as the Spartans moved up the bridge, Damien took the Banshee and strafed the rest of the Covenant soldiers before his Banshee vanished.

"Ok, let's keep going…"

Leo muttered as they moved past the bridge, Leo heard something about a tower the Covenant were moving troops to.

They walked and came to a spire with about 2 or 3 Covenant platoons.

They took cover.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew another chapter done! The Didact is coming up soon… As for Linda saving Leo again? I wanted to show Leo is inexperienced as Spartan and how close Leo and Linda will be…. As for their romance? That will start in a few chapters… I also want to point out the fights will be a bit short… Next chapter on Next Friday will show the Spartans fighting at the Spire and reaching the Core. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Contact

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 3500-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Requiem**_ **.)**

If there was one thing Leo had started to learn during the war, it was that Elites were very arrogant and couldn't understand when they made mistakes.

He had learned that was entirely true as he flipped of one of the 2 Ghosts and shot the Storm Elite in the head as he landed on the ground, he turned to see a Storm Elite rush him before Kelly rushed it and killed it with 2 shots from _Oathsworn_.

While this went on, Wendy shot the other Ghost pilot which crashed into a Plasma Coil and exploded, taking a squad of Grunts along with it.

Leo drew his DMR and continued moving as he turned to see Chief mow down a squad of Storm Jackals as Leo rushed past the Shades which tracked and fired at him.

Leo pointed his Gun at one of the Shades and fired as the Grunt manning it, killing it as he heard another sniper round hit the other Shade.

Another Phantom dropped off more Storm Elite, Jackals and Grunts above them on the spire.

This time Adam did fire, nailing a Grunt that tried to toss a Plasma Grenade at them.

His Railgun ignited the explosive and the group vanished in flames as the remaining Grunts, all that were left of the Covenant defensive force turned and ran.

Fred, Chief and Wendy cut them all due in a hail of Gunfire, the Spartans moved through the carnage, stopping only to reload as Leo could faintly hear something at the top. 

"Hmm…. Well, there goes their spire defensive force…"

Leo muttered, he looked at his belt, 3 M9s left… He grabbed another from the supply crates before joining the others in climbing.

"The Elites just ordered all their forces in the region to regroup… I think we just ticked them off…"

Cortana stated as Leo chuckled, they came out where Adam had erased the Covenant reinforcements, they heard fire above.

"Wait is that… Crap…."

Leo hissed as the Spartans clambered up both ramps and saw a squad of Sentinels trying to keep out 2 Hunters.

Leo rushed one of the Hunters, pulling a grenade off his belt and priming it as he jammed the explosive at the Hunter.

It turned to him just as Leo slammed it into the worms on the Hunter's neck.

Leo felt the Hunter slam its shield into his midsection as Leo brought up his arms to block the hit, it sent him rolling back, his shields draining.

That was before it exploded and slammed to the ground as the other Hunter turned at them, the Sentinels shifted their fire to the other Hunter as Kelly rushed the Hunter while Leo and the others drew its fire.

If they were fighting more Covenant troops or the Hunter had backup, Leo would feel worried fighting a Hunter… With 10 other Spartans backing him up? The Hunter was about as dangerous a Grunt.

Kelly pumped 5 shots into the Hunter's back, Thomas fired as the Hunter turned to smack at Kelly with its shield, the Hydra rockets blew its armor off before the Spartans brought their guns up.

The Hunter was gunned down as the 10 Spartans stood over the slain behemoths.

"Well… I feel special now…"

Kelly joked as the Spartans all dropped empty magazines and reloaded their guns.

Fred tossed Leo 2 extra Magazines which Leo loaded into a thigh pouch as they stepped past the Hunters and into the next room where a lift stood at the end.

"That's the last of them… They only send in Hunters as a last line…"

Leo muttered as they stepped onto the Platform which began to rise, Leo walked towards Linda as she turned to him.

"I just wanted to say…. Thanks… For saving my ass… Wouldn't be thanking you if you didn't shoot that Hingehead in the… Head…"

Leo said as the platform was raised, he could have sworn he had heard the sniper laugh under her armor when the platform had reached the top, they stepped onto a narrow pathway that led to single platform.

John walked to the end of the bridge and put Cortana's chip into a console as the others swept the room, the pillars in the room seemed… Off.

"According to the Cathedral, this terminus is just one node of a system that… Spans the entire planet…"

Cortana put in as Fred looked at the AI while lowering his DMR.

"Any of those nodes lead to a way to talk to the _Infinity_ and tell them to get us a ride off this place?"

Fred joked as Cortana rolled her eyes, Chief noted the pause in her words.

"What is it?"

Chief asked as Cortana brought up a panel which showed a symbol.

"That's the kicker… When I tried to access the conduit closest to _Infinity_ , the system responded with this symbol… It's the symbol of a Reclaimer…"

Cortana said as Chief perked up at this, none of the other Spartans… At least the Spartan IVs understood the word.

"Humanity… That's got to be _Infinity_ … Can you get us to those coordinates?"

Chief asked before Cortana nodded and started typing, the pillars started moving.

"Cortana!"

Chief yelled before Cortana turned to Chief as the others swept the room to look at the pillars.

"I'm picking up unknown energy signatures… This can't be right!"

Cortana said as Bipedal Machines lit in blue teleported in, the Spartans trained their guns on the creatures in surprise.

"Portal, we need a portal, now!"

Leo yelled before a portal opened, Cortana looked at the portal in shock.

"How did…. Into the portal!"

Cortana yelled as Leo and the others besides Chief backed towards the portal.

"Chief, let's go!"

Leo yelled as one of the Machines screamed, Leo and Chief rounded and aimed their guns at it before it teleported away.

"Now, go!"

Chief heard from Cortana before he grabbed the chip and leapt into the portal, Leo followed and leapt into the portal.

 **(Requiem's core, 1 minute later.)**

Leo slowly rubbed his head as Linda extended her hand, Leo slowly took it as she pulled him to his feet.

"Where the hell are we?"

Leo asked as Cortana spoke up from the console as both Leo and Linda walked over to the platform where the others stood on the platform… 2 platforms with a sphere in the middle which the platforms held in place with energy beams.

"We are in Requiem's core… But _Infinity_ isn't here…"

Leo heard from her as he looked at the core of Requiem.

"That satellite in the middle is amplifying the broadcasts like a relay…"

Cortana put in as Leo turned to the AI while the others looked at the core.

"Can we use it to talk to _Infinity_?"

Leo asked as Cortana nodded before she turned back to the controls.

"Both of those beams look like their shielding the core… Which is probably making the interference we've been running into."

Linda put in, Leo turned to the others as he came up with a plan.

"I have an idea then… Cortana, can we portal to those pylons?"

Leo asked as Cortana nodded, Leo turned to the other Spartans.

"We should handle this in groups of 3-4… One group assaults one Pylon, the other group attacks the other… And one group secures the satellite for when we get back here… Those Machine soldiers are probably going to get in our way… And we have the Covenant running around, if we got in here, their find a way as well…"

Leo said as Chief began to look at the other Spartans, he didn't know the new Spartans strengths, their weaknesses, how they ticked.

Leo did, and he knew a bit of Blue Team from their performances as well.

"Me, Linda and Chief can hit the right pylon, I've been on marksmen missions and I can move better with a small team… Kelly, you, Amanda, James and Adam can assault the other… Amanda is the best sniper on my team, James can get in and out of a place like the Pylon in no time… And Adam is the best assault specialist…"

Leo said before turning to Fred and the rest of Fireteam Specter.

"Fred, you can take Wendy, Ethan Thomas and Damien, Ethan is the best CQC in the IVs, Wendy will punch a hole through any of their defenses, Damien can cover you in a pinch and Thomas can patch you up just as good as rip you to shreds…"

Leo said as the Lieutenant Spartan blinked before Leo spoke up again.

"Me and Chief won't need a lot of support, I know he's as good as 2 battalions of ODSTs… And Linda I'm guessing can shoot the hair off an Elite at 2 kilos… Plenty of terrain for a sniper at the pylon…"

Leo stated as the Spartans nodded, Cortana opened a portal to the one portal as Leo, Chief and Linda walked through it as Cortana opened another portal for Kelly and her team.

Fred watched them leave as the remaining Spartans looked at the CQC expert for guidance.

 **(Right Pylon.)**

Leo cracked his neck as he, Chief and Linda stepped through the portal he looked around, the walls were nothing but rock with the Pylon dominating the skyline.

"We aren't at the Pylon…"

Leo put in as Chief took point, Leo fell in behind the veteran Spartan, Linda next to him.

"We hike to it the rest of the way…"

Chief put in before Linda pointed at the walls.

"Contact!"

Linda yelled as quadruped like machines crawled up the walls as the trio walked through the canyon.

"Their back!"

Leo yelled as a wave of the creatures dropped down and opened fire with laser like weapons, Leo shot one in the head as Chief fired at the rest which scattered, 3 of them were taken out as Linda drew her Magnum and fired, nailing 4 of the Crawlers in a row as they exploded into metal pieces.

Chief drew a grenade and tossed it, the rest of the creatures vanished in a ball of fire.

"What the hell were those things? They looked similar to the hostiles from the terminus…"

Leo said as Linda examined one, taking a light weapon from the wreckage and putting it on her other thigh.

"Designate them as Crawlers for now."

Chief said as Leo nodded, he grabbed a rifle like weapon from a Crawler and attached it to his back.

"Nothing beats an extra gun… Though I'd gladly take a DMR over this junk…"

Leo muttered as they moved on from there, they find a light bridge which Chief activated.

They crossed the bridge and entered another canyon, Leo saw movement on his motion tracker.

Something lunged at Chief.

"Chief!"

Leo yelled as he shouldered Chief away and was knocked to the ground by one of the Bipedal Machines.

It screamed and opened its helmet to show a human like Skull.

Leo drew his knife and stabbed it in the face, making its shields vanish before Linda shot it in the face, making it vanish in a flash of light.

Linda watched as Leo's shields flashed and charged as he grabbed his DMR and climbed to his feet.

"Damn son of…. Thanks Linda."

Leo said as Linda nodded as they walked into cliff face.

"They must be mimetic…"

Linda said before another of the Constructs appeared, followed by another wave as one snarled and leapt down.

Linda aimed her rifle at the Construct as it rushed them, she fired and the shields for the construct shattered, Leo followed up with 4 shots from his DMR, killing the construct as the others vanished.

Leo turned to Chief as they climbed past the slain construct and went through a door into another hallway.

Leo saw more Forerunner Guns and grabbed one of the grenades as Linda grabbed a rifle like gun and Chief another of the Light Rifles.

"Leo, we haven't really encountered resistance at our pylon but Cortana is saying something about… Crap, 3 Light Cruisers just popped in, their headed for our Pylon… What's it like at your end?"

Leo heard from Amanda before Leo responded as the trio arrived at another Canyon.

"Just a few of those constructs… Knights, I'm designating the bigger, bipedal constructs as Knights… Just some Knights… We're be at the Pylon soon, you run into any Knights or any other machines?"

Leo asked as the trio came out to another Cavern with a few Knights and Crawlers blocking their path.

Leo switched to the other gun he had as it pieced itself together, Leo looked at the rifle in shock before opening fire on one of the Knights as he leapt down.

It took down the Crawlers easy, smashing them to pieces… He saw a few beams of light hit the Knight closest to him, shredding its shields.

Another shot from Linda's gun destroyed this Knight as one of the Knights rushed Chief, the other rushed Leo.

Leo sidestepped the Knight's bladed arm, he grabbed at it as he swung behind the Knight, he grabbed and yanked on the weapon.

It tore free as the Knight turned to him with its gun ready before Leo stabbed it in the face with the blade, killing the Knight.

He saw Chief stab his Knight in the face, causing it to burn away, Leo picked up a fresh weapon.

Since it didn't have a name… None of the guns did, Leo would call the rifle like gun a 'Light Rifle'... Which he knew was a lame name… As was 'Suppressor' he was thinking for the assault rifle gun he held.

"We're hitting more resistance… That's good…"

Leo put in, more Knights and Crawlers meant they were getting closer to the Pylon… They wouldn't be sending this many troops to deal with them if they weren't close.

They traveled through another tunnel which came out at the Pylon… And at least a half dozen Knights and 2 dozen or so Crawlers backing them up.

Leo watched a winded Machine emerge from the back of a Knight and he cursed, another enemy to deal with…

Leo turned and watched chief go one way while Linda scaled one of the walls in the base of the Pylon.

Leo tore one of the ball like Forerunner objects he had taken it, if the objects they had found were guns…

Leo threw it at a group of Crawlers with a Knight leading them, the object expanded into a sphere of energy which tore the Crawlers apart and drained the shields of the Knight.

Then it collapsed and the Knight melted away with it, taking out an entire group of the Machines. Leo decided he liked the Forerunner grenades, he liked them a lot.

He turned to attack another group before they exploded, one after another before Linda dropped down on the Knight, ripping something out of its back and causing it to burn away.

Leo continued to be impressed by the sniper… She just couldn't seem to miss a shot.

By the sounds of Knight's screeching and gunfire, Chief was shredding a third group.

Leo looked at the spire… It looked like it was shielded. Leo guessed these structures contained power cores for the shield… The Knights and Crawlers present helped his assumption.

Leo checked one of the structures and saw a glowing object with rows of Suppressors and other Forerunner weapons.

Power cores it was, he aimed his Suppressor at the core and opened fire, it exploded and he moved onto the building Linda had cleared and repeated the process, grabbing a fresh Suppressor as well… He hated not knowing how guns worked at times.

Chief took down another core, apparently having caught on to what Leo was trying to do.

The shield vanished and two Knights phased in, Leo and Chief went to attack them and hit them with a hail of Suppressor fire.

They were then hit with 2 headshots from Linda as Leo looked at her.

"I'm starting to think you're a showoff with how many kills you've gotten without missing."

Leo said as they walked into the pylon and slowly ascended the pylon.

"No, it's just you're not killing them fast enough… Not my fault you're a rookie…"

Linda joked and Leo laughed, he had heard Spartans were nothing but cold, emotionless soldiers… Linda clearly wasn't one of those Spartans.

They walked across a bridge at the top of the pylon and got on a lift.

Cortana finally decided to chime in at this point.

"Chief, Captain, Linda, look at this."

Leo heard before a schematic appeared on his helmet, it showed _Infinity_ with _Speeding Bullet_ approaching the same Maw which Leo and the others had entered the planet.

"They aren't in the core at all, their entering orbit…"

Cortana said, Leo heard a transmission from the _UNSC Infinity_ as the lift ascended.

"Survivors of _Forward onto Dawn_ and ground teams Fireteam Specter and Blue Team, this is Captain Andrew Del Rio of the _UNSC Infinity_ , we are approaching your last known coordinates."

Leo heard, he cursed himself for none of the Spartans being able to hail their ships in orbit.

"They must have heard our distress signal!"

Cortana yelled, pulling Leo from his stupor, Chief wasn't as happy at this.

"The Beacon was pulled into Requiem with us… If they follow us…"

Chief put in as Cortana's tone changed to one of shock and horror.

"They're be stuck with us… I'll keep trying to reach them, shut down the Pylon… Kelly and her team have just broken through the Covenant and Promethean forces at the other Pylon."

Cortana put in, Leo guessed 'Promethean' was what the Machines were being called.

Worked for him, the Lift reached the top with a single control, Chief grabbed the shaft of the console, reoriented it horizontally and then slammed it back into the machine.

The beam shut down, Leo saw the satellite's shield went down, Kelly and her team must have cut through the Covenant and Prometheans and shut down the other Pylon.

"Cortana, open a portal back, we're done here."

Chief heard from Leo as a portal appeared and the trio rushed through it.

They appeared back at the platform and looked at the Satellite, there was indeed 3 Covenant Light Cruisers over the other Pylon, they reversed position and headed towards the Relay.

Leo noted Fred and his group were gone already… Kelly and the others appeared from a portal as the Spartans formed up.

"Cortana, can a portal handle transport all of us to the relay?"

Chief asked as Cortana looked up from the controls to answer.

"Yes, but we can't get back to here from there after that… Let's go, Fred and his group already teleported over there… I'll reopen the portal…"

Cortana said before she typed in a few more commands and the portal reopened, Leo looked at the Covenant Light Cruisers.

"I hate when I'm right…"

Leo muttered before entering the portal, followed by Chief, then Linda, then Kelly and the rest of the Spartans, Chief only pausing to grab Cortana.

 **(Forerunner Comm relay.)**

When Leo and the others arrived, they saw the bodies of a squad of Grunts and a Jackal sniper.

Fred and the others had already punched through here, they went up the right path, guessing both paths led to the relay.

They found Fred, Wendy, Ethan Thomas and Damien firing at Promethean Knights, the bodies of Storm Elites, Jackals and Grunts around them.

Ethan stabbed a Knight in the head as they arrived, all took cover as Leo shoulders his Suppressor and fired, hitting one of the Knights and draining its shields, allowing Fred to kill it with a headshot.

"I see you've met our new friends."

Leo said as he reloaded the weapon, having seen how the Knights did it.

"Just cleaning up here…. The relay is in the back, right?"

Fred asked before Amanda shattered the shields of another Knight with a single round before Adam finished it off with a hit to the face with his Railgun.

"Yes… But the Promethean and Covenant don't want us up there… Specter, cover me."

Leo ordered before he leapt the cover and charged the Knights, firing his Suppressor as he did.

He shattered the shields of 2 Knights, Amanda followed up with 2 headshots, ending the fight as Leo clambered up the ledge.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! So, the Spartans have met the Knights and have nearly contacted Infinity…. As for next chapter, Blue Team and Fireteam Specter will meet the Didact next chapter… I also want to point out the rest of Specter won't have much of a role until later on…. Next chapter will be next Sunday and will show feature the Didact and the Spartans tracking Infinity. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The Didact

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 1300-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Requiem**_ **.)**

Chief turned to the Zealot attacking him before a shot from Fred killed it, Chief continued to the two pillars as the other Spartans finished off the last Covenant and Promethean troops below him.

Leo dodged the swing of a Knight before grabbing its Blade and stabbing the Promethean in the face as Wendy gunned down another with her SAW.

2 more Knights and a small squad of Grunts and Storm Elites attacked them, Leo couldn't hear what Chief was saying as he fired a Suppressor at the Knights, not wanting to waste the 3 Clips he still had for his DMR at the moment.

That was when he heard Cortana shout, followed by a massive shockwave from the relay which knocked Leo and the others off their feet along with the Prometheans and Covenant troops.

Leo and the other Spartans… Besides Chief as Leo couldn't find the Spartan, rushed to take cover as Leo drew his DMR, his Suppressor having been knocked from his hands when he had been knocked down.

Leo peered out from the wall he took cover behind; the Relay had a platform… Which the figure within the sphere descended.

Leo blinked as the figure spoke up and faced the Knights around him.

"So, fades the great harvest of my betrayal…"

The figure said as armor attached itself to him, he waved a hand at the Knights and their lights turned from Blue to the same Orange on his armor.

The Elites bowed to the figure like a king… Like a god… Leo watched one with a symbol on its head, one he guessed was the leader of this Covenant bow.

"Didact!"

The Elite yelled and Leo guessed he meant the figure floating on the Platform.

"Even these beasts recognized what you are obvious to, humans… Your nobility blinds you as always…"

The Didact hissed as the cover protecting Chief vanished, Chief went to raise his MA5D but was pulled towards the Didact, Leo, Wendy, Fred, Amanda and Linda opened fire on the Didact before the Didact moved a hand towards them and tossed Leo and the others off their feet.

Leo slammed into Linda and Fred and knocked them to the ground, Leo groaned before the same force which caught Chief and forced them to fly into the air.

"Who… The hell… Is… This guy?"

Leo struggled to say as the Didact continued to speak as he looked at Chief.

"The Liberian left little to chance…. Turning my own soldiers… My own world against me… But what hubris to think she could protect her pets from me forever… If you haven't master even these primitives, then there is a sign the Mantle hasn't been ascertained by man… Your ascendance can be prevented… As you will be slaughtered."

Leo heard hissed from the Didact's lips as the Forerunner looked at the other Spartans.

"And your fellow warriors won't halt the dismantlement of your kind… The Forerunners have returned…."

The Didact stated before his helmet formed over his head, Leo and the others looked at the armor-clad Forerunner.

"This tomb… Is now yours…"

Leo heard the Forerunner hiss once more before he tossed the Spartans to the side and boarded the sphere.

Leo blacked out when he, Linda, Fred, Kelly and the others slammed into the wall.

 **(3 minutes later.)**

Leo slowly climbed to his feet and looked around, the core of Requiem was collapsing… That much he could tell, the rupture above them which sucked in one of the Light Cruisers.

He heard shouting… That helped him realize he wasn't dead… But he had to move or that wouldn't would turn into would.

"WE GOT TO MOVE NOW!"

Cortana yelled as Leo looked at the others, about to ask what they should do when 10 Phantoms, all trying to escape slammed into each other and crashed down.

Leo counted the 10 Ghosts, they could all escape… But 2 Spartans need to hitch a ride on 1 ghost.

"I can override the controls on the Ghosts… But…"

Leo heard before they boarded a ghost, Linda took the one with Leo and Kelly hopped on the one with Fred.

"Just do what you have to do and let's move, Spartans!"

Leo hissed before the Spartans revved the Ghosts and moved, Leo and Fred's ghosts moved a foot slower from the weight of another Spartan added but they all moved.

Leo couldn't feel the shields of his ghost… Cortana must have siphoned power from them.

He didn't care as much; their lives weren't rechargeable… Their shields were…

His Ghost zoomed down the track, he could feel Linda hanging onto his armor as they zoomed past Phantoms and fleeing Grunts, he could see a portal at the end of the slope… Which the path is collapsing to.

He cursed and hoped the alien hover-sled could make the jump as the Ghosts made the jump, Leo floated through the air as it dropped towards the portal.

"Damn it, damn it…"

Leo heard from Ethan before the Ghosts hit the ground and crashed with a shudder.

The Ghosts dropped into the portal as it closed at this.

And opened right up to the area outside a cliff, Leo felt the machines shudder and catch fire from the massive rush.

"JUMP!"

Leo bellowed as he hooked a hand on top of the Ghost, planting his feet on the Ghost as Linda did the same.

Both kicked off the Ghost, a motion repeated with the other Ghosts and Spartans.

Linda slid and nearly fell off the cliff as Leo lanced an arm out and caught her by _Nornfang_ , his footing was somewhat off and he nearly pitched over the edge with her.

He nearly did before Fred grabbed his shoulder as he pulled Linda up.

"Danger!"

Cortana hissed before the Spartans looked up to see _Infinity_ crashing through the air.

It slammed into _Speeding Bullet_ which had been pulled in front of the massive Supercarrier.

Leo could only watch in horror as the Frigate split in half as _Infinity_ continued on its decent.

Leo, Amanda and Linda, all trained on tracking velocities better then the others, watched as the ship crashed down.

"We have to get to _Infinity_ … Covenant and their little god and his army are going to be on top of it in minutes…"

Leo put in before a shockwave knocked them to their feet. They watched the Cryptum rose up and scanned them before speeding off.

Leo sighed as Cortana began to track the distance of _Infinity_.

" _Infinity_ put down…"

Cortana started to put ini before Linda cut her off, used to measuring distances to snip mentally automaticity.

"77 Kilometers North, Didact is headed their first…"

Leo heard from the sniper as Slipspace ruptures opened above them and 2 CR-Class Light Cruisers emerged and sped towards _Infinity_ , deploying Type-44 Phantoms and Type-26 Banshees as they went.

"And there's his Covenant army… Crap, we need to split up, one squad needs to check the _Speeding Bullet_ 's crash site… And the others need to find the _UNSC Infinity_ …"

Leo muttered as they began to hike towards the UNSC Crash Sites… The Covenant and Prometheans would be on top of both ships when they arrived.

And sticking together wouldn't help them protect both ships… They needed Tactics.

They had to split up for now.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the Spartans are stranded on Requiem for now… I also want to point out the Spartans splitting up is to bring Linda and Leo closer together and so they aren't overpowered… Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Chief, Linda and Leo hunting for** _ **Infinity**_ **, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Hoofing it to Infinity

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter Fireteam Specter. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Requiem**_ **.)**

Leo stood on the hill as did Linda and Chief, all were watching as 2 CRs-class Light Cruisers and the Didact's Cryptum.

"Recon Sortie, stay down."

Cortana said as Leo and Linda took cover behind trees as 3 Phantoms and 2 Banshees flow overhead.

"Third one… Damn it, if the Covenant is mobilizing like this _Speeding Bullet_ must be a hornet's nest… We shouldn't have split up…"

Leo put in as Linda turned to him at this.

"They're be fine, Fred and Kelly are with them… And if they're as good as you say they are, they can handle themselves."

She said as Leo nodded before Chief turned to them.

"We're going after their friend or foe tags… Stay Low…"

Chief ordered as Leo nodded, officer or not, he'd trust Chiefs experience.

"Got it Chief… I work better in territory like this… Plenty of cover from dropships, good cover, natural chokepoints… Jungle Warfare is what I've been trained to do ever since Reach… That and all the other ODST standard training…"

Leo said as Linda nodded, she remembered her training in the forests of Reach, this forest was nothing new to her.

" _Infinity_ to Commander Lasky, we've lost contact with your Pelicans, report in!"

Leo, Chief and Linda heard over their comms while they picked their way through the foliage, they spotted a group of Knights and Leo and Linda were already bringing their guns to bear when the Knights teleported away, leaving a Fireteam of dead marines in their wake.

"Damn cowards… I'll kill them all…"

Leo hissed over the comm softly as he bent down to check the pulse of one of the Marines and clenched his fist after he knew the man was dead.

"Paolo Jiminez… Lasky isn't here."

Linda stated, looking over another body while Chief moved past them, more comm chatter blasted over their comms.

"Who sends recon in the middle of a firefight, sarge?"

A Marine asked while another sounded scared and alerted.

"What was that?"

He asked before another Marine spoke up as the trio of Spartans picked their way through the jungle.

"On our six!"

He yelled before a burst of fire crackled over the radio, Leo cursed at this.

"Damn Knights are ambushing them left and right… Whoever the hell sent recon in while trying to defend _Infinity_ is an idiot, he's just getting men slaughtered…"

Leo hissed before a group of Crawlers teleported in and attacked, Leo quickly primed and threw a Frag Grenade he had taken from one of the Marines and killed most of the group while Linda quickly killed 2 with her Magnum.

Leo fished a Suppressor out of the wreckage and placed the weapon on his back as they walked through the forest.

They found a Knight attacking a Marine, he held a M9 grenade in his hand, before the man could kill the Knight, Linda fired a round from _Nornfang_ , shattering the shields of the Knight.

Before the Knight could roar at them, Leo killed it with a bullet from his DMR, dropping the Marine as a squad of Crawlers teleported in.

Chief primed a Grenade and tossed it, the explosive landed in the midst of the Crawlers, destroying them, the Marine fell to the ground and looked at Chief and the others.

"Chief? Damn, is it good to see you!"

The marine said as he grabbed an Assault Rifle from one of the Marines as Leo heard the telltale noises of a Knight teleporting in, he grabbed his Suppressor.

"Save the bootlicking for after you're not dead, Marine."

Leo hissed as a Knight charged him, Leo charged at it as well, flipping over the strike with the blade before stabbing the Knight in the back as he landed.

"Damn, forgot how your fours work…"

Leo heard from the Marine as the Spartans surrounded him, Leo asked the first question.

"Marine, where is Commander Lasky? And where is the rest of your squad?"

Leo asked as the Marine huffed in exhaustion, he looked around and responded.

"Dead, these damn Kilos massacred them… Commander is holed up ahead with another squad of IVs… Captain Del Rio is going to get us all killed, sir…"

The Marine said as Leo nodded, he could concur given the evidence of how well the Captain was managing so far.

"Well you're going to live, marine, get yourself to the evac and get back to the ship… Me and the Master Chief are going to push on to Commander Lasky, get him unpinned, then kick the Covenant and their Promethean army off this damned rock… You just handle not taking a round from the Prometheans, got it?"

Leo asked as the Marine nodded, the HUD in Leo's armor read his name as 'Jacobs', Grissium, Leo watched the Marine vanish into the brush.

If he was lucky, he'd make it to the next Pelican.

IF… He was lucky.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is short, I know, next chapter will be 2000 or more words… As for this chapter? I wanted to have Linda and Leo draw a bit of a similarity between their training… Next chapter will be next, next week on Saturday and will show Leo, Linda and Chief meeting Commander Lasky, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
